The present invention relates to a ball holder which mainly comprises a first holding member, a second holding member, a string, and a fastening plate. The string is threaded through a plurality of grooves and through holes provided on the two holding members to detachably bind the same together for a ball to be fitly clamped between them. A small inflator can be supported on a side cradle attached to the ball holder for convenient inflation of ball.
There are two types of conventional ball holder which are most frequently utilized. One of which is a netted bag as shown in FIG. 1. While balls 6 held by such netted bag can be conveniently carried, they can not be stably stacked when they are not in use and therefore, occupy considerably large space for storage. Moreover, the netted bag is provided at its top with only one tiny string for carrying purpose which tends to hurt the user's finger or shoulder when the netted bag is supported thereon. The other type of ball holder is shown in FIG. 2 and mainly consists of two lampshade-like covers, i.e., an upper cover 4 and a lower cover 5. A tenon 41 and a mortise 51 are correspondingly formed on a head portion of the upper cover 4 and the lower cover 5, respectively, to enable the vertical stacking of each ball holder over the other, as shown in FIG. 3. The shortcomings existed in this type of ball holder are as follows:
1. No carrying means is provided and therefore, the ball holder must be carried with two hands or another bag. PA1 2. The upper and the lower covers 4 and 5 are easily separated from each other and let the ball 6 fall out of the ball holder. PA1 3. The upper and the lower covers 4 and 5 are so designed that they can not be fitted to hold balls of different types and/or dimensions, such as basketball, volley ball, Rugby football, etc. PA1 4. Inflator for ball inflation must be separately carried by a bag or the like which is inconvenient for the user.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved and more practical ball holder to eliminate the shortcomings existed in the conventional types of ball holder.